


Pain

by lizmindpalace



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Andrew Scott - Freeform, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Crying, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Mark Gatiss - Freeform, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Nightmares, Other, Pain, Teenagers, sherrinford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizmindpalace/pseuds/lizmindpalace
Summary: Try to save yourself...





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dream a long time ago, I wrote it cause it was terrifying for me, so I hope you enjoy, and...

The pain was as intense as the death, but he had to find somebody if he wanted to be saved. He used the small forces that his body’s adrenaline had given to him to run as fast as he could, trying to ignore the groans that the pain produced onto him. He spent some time in that way, and when he thought everything had finished and he would die there completely alone and ignored, in the middle of the darkness of that big building, he saw inside a room, a shadow that he recognized.

“Mycroft” he screamed as loud as was possible to the silhouette who was looking another side whose back was only visible, holding an umbrella with the right hand, all his weight over it. “Mycroft, help me! … Please” whispered this time. The forces were leaving him.

The figure turned back. Sherlock shuddered and knew that the end had arrived. It wasn’t the face he was expecting to see, he wasn’t his brother Mycroft, this one was the last person he would want to see in that moment, while he was slowly dying; it was James Moriarty, who looked at him, making fun of his pain and laughing out loud because his dying aspect. Sherlock's bleeding didn’t stop, he was going to die soon, and the man there, who stayed laughing and approaching to hurt him even more, instead of trying to help, would stay in the world doing worse crimes each time, _he had won_.

**Author's Note:**

> ... suffer as I did.   
>  Comment, leave some kudos.


End file.
